Field of the Invention
As an agriculturist, and attendant the operation and maintenance of my ranch located near Hughson, Stanislaus County, Calif., I frequent such ranch for the purpose of inspection, soil preparation for planting, cultivation, and irrigation, and--against the background of such activities--the present variety of almond tree was discovered.